Field of the Present Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a strawberry growth method and system using strawberry growth modules. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a strawberry growth method and system using upper and lower strawberry growth modules wherein the most superior runner is selected from the mother strawberry plant on the upper level and then is guided into the lower level and the most superior runner becomes a new superior mother strawberry plant, thereby to produce improved fruits quality and yield.
Related Art
Typically, a strawberry plant may like a temperature below 25° C. The strawberry plant may produce ripe fruits after May. The strawberry plant may be awake from the sleep after around 50 to 200 hours at a cool temperature below 5° C.
In addition, a child strawberry plant planted in the fall may grow slightly and encounter the winter. The strawberry plant may grow until October to mid-December. In the winter, the plant somewhat grows. In the midwinter, the plant may have a dried leaf. In the March, the plant may re-grow fast and then in early April, the blooming may begin. After termination of the blooming, the plant may begin to create fruits.
Using the warm sunshine of May, the fruits goes ripe to become red. The strawberry plant may produce the fruits, but, in summer time, the production of the fruits may end. Instead, the plant may produce runners extending from the stem thereof. By removing the runners until early June, the strawberry plant may produce high quality fruits.
Regarding the strawberry growth method, the runner may be transplanted. In this connection, most farmers may raise the child strawberry plant in the arable land and then transplant the raised plant in another place.
Thus, since the strawberry farmers raise the child strawberry plant in the arable land, they must remove weeds grown with the child strawberry plant. Further, fertilizer feeding and water management are difficult, to lead to increased manpower and time consuming.
In order to overcome this problem, a growth pot may be used where a child strawberry plant may be raised to become the mother plant, which may produce the runners, which may be transplanted into another pots. This method may require a large quantity of pots. Further, many runners should be individually transplanted into individual ports. This may lead to increased manpower and time consuming.
Further, in order to re-transplant the child strawberry plant, the child strawberry plant may be removed from the pot. This may cause roots thereof to be set apart therefrom.
Therefore, instead of guiding the runners from the mother strawberry plant into the field or pot, the runners may be directly guided into growth modules wherein the runner may grow and may get nutrition. This may minimize human and material resources required for the strawberry raising. This may prevent injury of the child strawberry plant that can otherwise occur during the transferring of the child strawberry plant.
A prior art patent document may be as follows: Korea patent application No. 10-0797933 titled as “child strawberry plant cultivation.
This “Background” section is provided for background information only. The statements in this “Background” section are not an admission that the subject matter disclosed in this “Background” section constitutes prior art to the present disclosure, and no part of this “Background” section may be used as an admission that any part of this application, including this “Background” section, constitutes prior art to the present disclosure.